Professor X
Charles Xavier is Professor X, creator of the X-Men and founder the Xavier Institute for mutants. His powerful telepathy and indomitable will make him one of the world's strongest mutants. Origin Charles Xavier was born into a wealthy family and was the son of a nuclear researcher named Brian Xavier. After his father's death by an accidental nuclear explosion, Charles' mother married Kurt Marko, a co-worker of his father. Although nobody knew, this Kurt could have saved Charles' father, but didn't. Kurt had a son from another marriage (a cruel child by the name of Cain, who would later become the Juggernaut) and this was when Charles was discovering his powers of telepathy and found out that Kurt only wanted to marry his mother because of money. Soon after, Kurt neglects Sharon, driving her to alcoholism and starts abusing both the children. Cain was also abusive towards Charles and uses his powers to understand why he is this way, but this only makes Cain more aggressive towards him. Sharon soon passes away leaving Kurt to raise the boys alone. One day Kurt was working in his private laboratory when he was interrupted by Cain who was frustrated with his dad and the two got into a fight. He was surprised to hear Cain accusing him of murdering Brian Xavier. He grabed Cain by the collar and started yelling at him. Cain then retaliated by throwing chemical vials on the the ground to hurt his father by ruining his experiments. Instead the chemicals reacted to a violent explosion, setting the Xavier Mansion on fire. In a heroic act Kurt carried his son and stepson out of the fire and to safety before succumbing to mortal wounds. Creation Professor Xavier was created writer Stan Lee and artist Jack Kirby and he first appeared in'' X-Men # 1'' in 1963. His character creation was inspired by Martin Luther King and his physical inspiration was of actor Yul Brynner. Character Evolution X-Men http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/77/181730-44794-x-men_super.jpgOriginal X-MenDespite the accident he continued his studies, earning several more degrees and eventually returned to the United States. It was here that Xavier started his School for gifted youngsters, a secret school for mutants which taught them to harness and master their skills. His first students, including Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Beast, Iceman and Angel became the X-Men, a protector force for the school and eventually other world affairs among them Xavier's old friend Magneto who believes the only way mutants will survive is by destroying the humans. Xavier would communicate with his students with his telepathic powers and provide them with advice or instructions when needed. He also uses a device called Cerebro which amplifies his powers and seeks out mutants in need or ones with the potential to become his students. At one point, Xavier dies but it was revealed that a reformed villain Changeling was to impersonate him while Xavier went into hiding to plan a defense against the Z'Noxx. Major Story Arcs http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/6754/163238-94093-moira-mactaggert_super.JPGMoira MacTaggertCharles was a gifted child and entered college when he was 16. He earned a bachelor's degree in biology within 2 years and did post-graduate studies in Oxford, earning a degree in biophysics and genetics. At graduate school, he meets a lady called Moira Kinross (Moira MacTaggert) and the two fall in love but he is soon drafted to fight in the Korean War. During that time, he receives a letter from her explaining that she has found another man. He later discovers that it was Joseph McTaggert, who abuses her. Deeply depressed when Moira broke off their engagement, Xavier began traveling around the world after leaving the army. In Cairo, he meets a young girl named http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/229/83649-84627-shadow-king_super.jpgShadow KingOroro Munroe (later known as Storm), who is a pickpocket, and theShadow King, a powerful mutant who is posing as Egyptian crime lord Amahl Farouk. Xavier defeats the Shadow King, barely escaping with his life. This encounter leads to Xavier's decision to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression. Magneto In Israel, Professor X metErik Magnus Lehnsherr who worked at the clinic for traumatized victims from the Holocaust. A fellow mutant, he would become Xavier's best friend and greatest enemy known as Magneto. The both of them become good friends and have lengthy debates of what will happen if the human race had super powered humans among them. The both of them reveal their powers when Baron Strucker and his Hydra agents kidnap Gabrielle Haller who was a woman that Xavier saved and cured and both fell in love. Strucker believed she knew where gold was. Magneto attempts to kill Strucker but Xavier stops him. From there on, they both realize they have different attitudes towards mutants and humans. Xavier stays in Israel for a little longer, but he and Gabrielle depart on a positive note, neither of them knowing that she is pregnant with a child who later becomes Legion. Later in the Himalayas, Charles discovers that Lucifer plans for an invasion. During battle, the alien attacks Xavier by dropping a large boulder on Xavier's legs, crushing them. Then Sage, another telepathic mutant, hears his cries for help and saves him, beginning a deep friendship between the two. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/77/546906-x_men_mike_deodato07_super.jpgSecond Team of X-Men Deadly Genesis The X-Men are kidnapped by Krakoa, and Xavier assembles a new team. They are successful in their mission, though the original X-Men feel unwelcome. All of them leave the school, except for Cyclops. Xavier then falls in love with Princess Lilandra and works for her for a while. When Xavier returns, Jean Grey becomes the Dark Phoenix as she destroys a populated planet. Xavier battles with her mentally, though he would have lost if it wasn't for Grey helping him fight by keeping her own personality alive. She later commits suicide to prevent any more harm being done. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/77/229769-25848-brood_super.jpgThe Brood New Mutants The X-Men fight an alien race called the Brood which kidnaps Xavier. They plant a Brood egg into him to control him. He then assembles a new team of teen mutants and calls them the New Mutants. This team who would be secretly the hosts for the reproduction of the aliens. The X-Men discover this but are too late as Xavier has already turned into a Brood Queen. The Starjammers help by offering tissue samples Xavier donated to them and cloning him using the samples. It is successful and he even regains his ability to walk. In-between this time he also helps a band of motorcycle junkies now called the Thunderiders. However, living as a paraplegic, it took some time to get used to. He even joins the X-Men out on the field during missions but discontinues it, as he feels that his place is in the school. Xavier is then beaten almost to death due to a hate crime. The Morlocks save him and there he recuperates but Callisto warns that he must not use his powers to his full potential, or he may injure himself once more. He returns to the mansion, but hides what he has been up to. Magneto, reformed, attends a trial in court and Xavier comes to defend his friend when the two daughters of Baron Strucker come and crash the court room, leaving Xavier injured. Dying, he asks Magneto to look after the X-Men. Lilandra who has a psychic connection with Xavier feels something happen to him. There, she takes Xavier with her back to her empire so their technology can heal him. Magneto takes over, but some of the X-Men are unwilling to cooperate with him, seeing as he was a former enemy. The original X-Men form their team, X-Factor. During the Inferno storyline the school is destroyed and leaves with the new mutants who feel he has gone back to his old days as a terrorist. Xavier is healed and returns to Earth to resume his responsibilities. With another clash with the Shadow King, Xavier's back is broken and he is a paraplegic once again. Muir Island Saga Xavier eventually becomes imprisoned by the Skrulls during their attempted invasion of the Shi'ar Empire. Xavier breaks free from imprisonment by Warskrull Prime, and is reunited with the X-Men. A healthy Xavier returns from the Shi'ar Empire and is reunited with both the current and original X-Men teams. He resumes his leadership responsibilities of the united teams. In a battle with his old foe, the Shadow King , Xavier's spine is shattered, returning him to his former paraplegic state, while his son David is seemingly killed. In the following months, Xavier rebuilds the mansion, which previously was rebuilt with Shi'ar technology, and restructures the X-Men into two teams. X-Cutioner's Song While holding a mutant rights speech, Xavier is nearly assassinated by Stryfe in the guise of Cable, being infected with a fatal techno-organic virus. For reasons of his own, the villain Apocalypse saves him. As a temporary side-effect he gains full use of his legs and devotes his precious time to the youngest recruit on his team, Jubilee. Generation X With all his students now highly trained adults, Professor Xavier renames his school the Xavier Institute For Higher Learning. Also, he assumes control of a private institution, the Massachusetts Academy, making it a new School for Gifted Youngsters. Another group of young mutants are trained here, Generation X, with Banshee and Emma Frost as headmaster and headmistress, respectively. http://www.comicvine.com/professor-x/29-1505/Onslaught Onslaught For a long time, Professor X was a host for Onslaught without knowing it through a previous battle with Magneto. Magneto uses his powers to rip out the Adamantium out of Wolverine's body. Xavier was furious through his wrong-doings and wipes out Magneto's mind in a rage. Because Xavier used his powers so strongly to his full extent, it mixed his and Magneto's anger. Once Onslaught comes out, it destroys much of Manhattan until many of the Marvel superheroes come to save the day. Xavier loses his telepathy powers and overcome by his guilt, leaves the X-Men. He returns however, once he learns of an impostor X-Men called Cerebro's X-Men. ' ' http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/31499/766971-magneto_08_super.jpgMagneto Magneto War Xavier questions his dream again and Magneto shortly thereafter is confronted by the X-Men. After the battle, the UN concedes Genosha to Magnus, and Wolverine is angered by Xavier stopping him from getting his revenge on Magneto. Charles and Logan are later trapped in a dimension with different laws of physics, wherein they have to coordinate their moves together and, in the process, gain a better understanding of the other's views. The Twelve Apocalypse kidnaps the fabled "Twelve," special mutants whose combined energies would grant him omnipotence. After Apocalypse's defeat with the help of Skrull mutants, Xavier goes with the young Skrulls, known as Cadre K, to train them and free them from their oppressors, and eventually returns to aid in Legacy Virus research. Moira's Death Mystique and theBrotherhood start a deadly assault on Muir Isle by releasing an altered form of the Legacy Virus, all in retaliation against the election campaign of Robert Kelly. Mystique blows up Moira MacTaggert's laboratory complex, fatally wounding her. Charles goes to the astral plane to meet with her and retrieve information on the cure to the Legacy Virus, but after gathering the information does not want to leave her alone. If not for Jean pulling him back, the professor would have died with his first love, who states she has no regrets. Dream's End As the Legacy Virus is cured, many infected Genoshan mutants recover overnight, providing Magneto, current ruler of Genosha, with an army to start the third World War. Magneto demands Earth's governments to accept him as their leader, and abducts and crucifies Xavier in Magda Square for all to see. Though a loyal member of Magneto's Acolytes, Amelia Voght can't stand to see her former lover punished in such a manner and sets him free. Jean Grey and rather untrained newcomers, as most of the team are elsewhere, distract Magneto and Wolverine guts him. Xavier is too late to intervene. Juggernaut Reformed When the X-Men receive a distress call from a Scottish island, they are surprised to find Juggernaut with nowhere to go, as the island was destroyed by his further-mutated partner in crime, Black Tom Cassidy, who died. Xavier reaches out to his stepbrother and offers him a place in his mansion, with Cain reluctantly accepting. The Juggernaut redeems himself over the next few weeks and joins the X-Men. Xavier finds out that Cain's father preferred him to his own flesh and blood and that they both thought they deserved the abuse they incurred by Kurt; Cain believed this because his father loved someone else's child more than him, and Charles felt guilty about getting in the way. That it is why neither of them stopped Kurt Marko with their powers. X-Corporation Now publicly known as a mutant, Xavier makes speeches to the public about mutant tolerance. He also founds the X-Corporation with offices all over the world. The purpose of the X-Corp is to watch over mutant rights and help mutants in need. As a result of being outed, the school no longer hides the fact that it is a school for mutants and it opens its doors for more mutant and even human students to come in. Riot at Xavier's A student named Quentin Quire and members of his gang start a riot at the Xavier Institute during an open house at the school. As a result, Quire and two other students are killed. Uncertain about his dream's validity, Xavier announces that he will step down as headmaster and be succeeded by Jean Grey. ' ' http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/31566/716122-xorn_super.jpgXorn Xorn Afterwards, Xorn reveals himself to be Magneto, having apparently not died in the Sentinel raid on Genosha. Magneto re-paralyzes Xavier, kidnaps him, and destroys the X-Mansion, killing several of the students. Then Magneto assaults New York, where Cyclops, Fantomex and a few students confront him. After the rest of the X-Men arrive, Wolverine decapitates Magneto, who shortly before killed Jean with an electromagnetically induced stroke. With Jean dead, Xavier leaves the school to Cyclops and Emma Frost, to bury Magneto (Xorn) in Genosha. There he meets the real Magneto, who mysteriously survived Cassandra Nova's assault. The two resolve their differences and attempt to restore their friendship, leading a team of mutants, The Genoshan Excalibur, to rebuild and restore order to the destroyed island nation. '' '' http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/462/81835-70623-danger_super.jpgDanger Danger With Jean dead, Xavier no longer wishes to teach at the school and leaves it to Emma Frost and Cyclops. He goes to Genosha where he meets Magneto and rebuilds the destroyed place. Meanwhile, at the mansion, the Danger Room takes a humanoid form and calls itself "Danger". It attacks all the X-Men and leaves to kill Xavier. With the help of Magneto, they both hold off Danger while Xavier calls the X-Men to help. Danger then reveals to Colossus that Xavier knew about Danger. Xavier is ashamed that he did not reveal this truth and the X-Men leave, disgusted.' ' House of M Scarlet Witch kills many Avengers due to a mental breakdown and Magneto, concerned, asks Xavier to telepathically communicate with her, hoping to calm her down. Xavier is unsuccessful though and calls a meeting with X-Men to decide Witch's fate. However, her brother Quicksilver believes they are planning to kill her and convinces her that she can right her wrongs. There, she creates an alternate reality where mutants are the majority where Magneto is the ruler. Xavier is believed to be dead on Genosha years ago. A mutant named Layla Miller restores some of X-Men's and Avengers' memories and they head to Genosha to discover that Magneto has erected a memorial for Xavier where his grave is. Cloak goes through the grave to find that a body isn't even there. Scarlet Witch then alters the reality once again where she causes most mutants to be on the verge of being extinct and losing their powers. The powers are collected into a massive energy ball called The Collective (who was recently Xorn). http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/40/76113-30085-vulcan_super.pngVulcan Deadly Genesis Even though Xavier's body is missing, they try to find him through Cerebro but cannot detect him. In the Deadly Genesis (X-Men: Deadly Genesis) series that before Xavier sent a team to rescue the X-Men on Krakoa he had sent another team from Moira and one of the students was Vulcan who was a brother of Cyclops. It was traumatizing for Cyclops knowing that he had a new found brother to be kill after their brief meeting in order to save Cyclops's life, so Xavier wiped his memory of Vulcan and then assembled a new team, without the knowledge of Moira's team revealed to anyone else. The Collective revives Vulcan and the youth attacks the X-Men causing Xavier to come out of hiding. His legs had been restored after the House of M events and he was no longer a mutant. Vulcan forces Xavier to tell what he had done to Cyclops. Cyclops is angered by this and is ostracized by him, but some of the students are more forgiving. Xavier still forms a new team to battle Vulcan and take revenge on the Shi'ar Empire. While on the way, he is kidnapped by Chancellor K'Tor, who is the Shi'ar Vice Chancellor. Charles was then transported inside the M'Kraan Crystal by Vulcan, where his mutant powers were restored. He was later saved by Darwin. both of them, together with Warpath, Nightcrawler, and Hepzibah all escaped back to earth, with the help of Lilandra, leaving Havok, Marvel Girl and Polaris to form the new incarnation of the Starjammers with his father's old crew, after Corsair was killed by Vulcan. World War Hulk Upon returning, he begins a search for his missing associate Magneto, hoping to find him before the US government does. He is still team leader and his team now consists of Nightcrawler, Warpath, Storm, Hepzibah and Caliban. Xavier talks to Val Cooper about what has happened to Caliban and how the O*N*E wants him. Later while the rest of the team begin looking for the Morlocks, who have been taken control of by Masque, who is also looking for Magneto, Charles and Nightcrawler leave in a X-Jet to find Magneto. They are unnoticed by the Sentinels as Xavier places some sort of cloaking device on the plane. Charles and Kurt travel to where someone claimed to see Erik. They arrive at a graveyard in Germany and they find out that Erik was looking at the headstone of one of his former loyal henchmen who had died since M-Day. Their search is cut short once they find out the Morlocks plan to blow up a church. The team stops the Morlocks and returns to the mansion.' ' http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/2532/154834-30903-world-war-hulk_super.jpgHulk vs. Professor X!Back on earth, he encountered a very angry Hulk, who is searching for the members of the Illuminati, a group that has exiled him. Although Charles was not in attendance when the decision to exile the Hulk, he said that he would agree on his exile, but would eventually bring him back to earth in search for a cure. Nevertheless, the Hulk fought and defeated every X-Man that came and defended their mentor. He only stopped when Mercury showed the gravestones in the Institute grounds and how the mutant population has been reduced to a few hundreds. Hulk sensed that Charles has suffered enough and soon left. Messiah CompleX In the Messiah CompleX, Charles detected a new mutant since M-Day that is powerful enough to overload Cerebro. He asked Cyclops to send a team to retrieve the baby but they came back empty handed. Charles have criticizing Scott's decisions concerning the situation they are now in, from sending a team of X-Men finding the Acolytes, to forming the X-Force to tract down his own son, Cable, but Scott only wanted Charles to leave the mansion because he has become a distraction to him. Later, Professor X was contacted by Cable about losing the mutant baby to the traitorous actions of Bishop, who in turn, lost the baby to the Marauders. Charles was later accidentally shot by Bishop, who was aiming for the baby. With the Professor dead, Cyclops declared that the X-Men are to be disbanded. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/7511/352260-136992-exodus_super.jpgXavier vs. Exodus X-Men Legacy It is revealed that Professor Xavier survived the gunshot inflicted by Bishop but he is in a coma. He is kidnapped by Exodus with the help of Tempo and Omega Sentinel. Exodus tries to heal Xavier but while in the coma, Xavier fights Exodus. In the end, Exodus approaches Magneto himself, who is apparently still depowered. Magneto and Omega Sentinel are able to stir out Xavier's memories, coaxing him out of his coma, but slightly confused and partly amnesiac. Later, as Exodus confronts Magneto about Joanna Cargill's fate, and he is about to kill him, Xavier drags him on the Astral Plane, putting his own restored mind at stake. After a harrowing psionic battle between the two, Xavier defeats Exodus, who reveals to him that the reason he abducted and restored his mind is that he wanted Xavier to lead the Acolytes and find the mutant messiah child in order to indoctrinate her into their cause. Xavier, disgusted with Exodus' words, calls him a fool and refuses to help him. During the battle between him and Exodus, Emma's telepathy picks up on the fight, she realizes that Xavier is alive and tells Cyclops. After Xavier, Magneto and Omega Sentinel depart from the Acolytes' base, he leaves them both in order to try and regain his lost memories by visiting people from his past. His first visit was the no depowerd Carter Ryking (formally known as Hazard), who is a patient at the Ryking Secure Psychiatric Facility for going insane after losing his powers, and became more mentally unstable. Carter allowed Xavier to search his memories, to help him recover some of Xavier's memories. While reading his mind, Xavier discovers that when they were young, they were test subjects by Mister Sinister (he was called Nathan Milbury when Xavier was young), which was approved by Xavier's father. It appears that Mister Sinister has been manipulating Xavier's life for quiet some time. Xavier eventually discovers that Mister Sinister plans to use Charles Xavier, Juggernaut,Sebastian Shaw, and Carter Ryking as potential hosts for Sinster's mind to take over by a machine he made. Xavier starts to bleed, and suddenly gives into Sinster.However Xavier is still alive, battling Sinster to regain his mind and body. Sebastian Sahw and Gambit find the machine of Mister Sinister and destroy it. Xavier defeats Sinster and removes him out of his body. After thanking Shaw and Gambit, he leaves them to go and see Cyclops. Xavier returns to the X-Mansion , only to find it in ruins. He leaves it to meet up with Cyclops after threatening him for the visit. Xavier tells Cyclops how Sinster was manipulating Cyclops's and Jean's lives and wants Cyclops to give him permission to scan his mind for any Mister Sinister's influence. However it turns out that Cyclops has secretly invited Emma Frost to their meeting and has enterd into Xavier's mind. She shows Xavier his past and the wrong decisions he has made, for example: erasing the fact of Beast's existence from the minds of everyone who knew him, not beliving Rogue when she needed his help, and erasing Cyclops's memorie of meeting his brother Vulcan. Knowing what he has done was wrong, he says he must move on with his life and try to deal with the consequences. Emma ends inspecting his and remindes him of Moira Mac Taggert last dieing words. Xavier gives his blessing to Cyclops and continues his path to regain part of his memories. Xavier helps Wolverine to bring his son Daken from the Hellfire Club. After helping him, Xavier meets his step-brother Juggernaut. He finds Juggernaut in a bar, in which he has damaged, and has kept the costumers and the waiter trapped inside. Xavier and Juggernaut talk about the meaning of the name Juggernaut, They also talk about the time Cain was trapped in an another dimension, how he found the crystail that gave him his powers, and when he goined the X-Men. After they finished their conversation Xavier gave Juggernaut a small box as a gift, telling him to open it after Juggernaut kills him. Juggernaut eventaully kills Xavier and is shown moving on with his life, defeating the X-Men, and having everyting he wants. However, it turns out that none of what happend was real. When Juggernaut opens the box, given to him by Xavier, Xavier appears to him and tells him that everything that has happend except for smashing the bar happend in Juggernaut's mind. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/6754/1227821-x_men_legacy_224_super.jpgXavier, Gambit, Rogue, and DangerCharles tells him he entered his mind will he was sleeping. Xavier now understands Juggernaut better, and knows the path he chose to walk, but warns him not to stray onto his. Xavier's next path is to find Rogue. Xavier recruits Gambit to join him to go to Australia to find Rogue, who is staying at the X-Men's old headquarters. When they arrived, they found themselved trapped in Danger's holographic projection, in which it projects only Rogue's past life moments and her moments with the X-Men. After encountaring some events in Rouge's life, Charles and Gambit encounter Shi'ar salvage crew who were responsible in damaging Danger, in which is why she created this holographic projections. They join Xavier and Gambit in finding Danger. They finally find where Danger is, and Xavier enters inside her to fix her. When inside, Danger trys to attack him, sensing an unauthorized intruder, in the last second he uses the password. She shoutes at him telling him that he used her as a slave, stole her of herself. Xavier reveals to her that when she said her first words "Where am I?" he went and checked with her Shi'ar makers. They assured him that it could not happen. However, he felt he her awareness, and her emotions. He explained that he wanted to release her, it's just that there were billion lines of machine codes, he didn't know which line to erase without lobotomizing. And even if he has succeeded, he feared that she might kill his X-Men, knowing everyting about her. So left her suffer while he watched. Xavier ends her suffering by fixing her, in which everything returns to normal. The Shi'ar crew shoot at Xavier, they intent to take both Xavier and Danger to their emperor, Vulcan, who has been putting a bounty on Xavier. Rogue comes to their recuse and Xavier awakens Danger to help Rogue and Gambit. After defeating the Shi'ar crew, Xavier and Danger were able to help Rogue gain full control over her powers. Secret Invasion Xavier was shown to be at a meeting with the Illuminati, who were discussing the Skrulls' plan to invaid earth by replacing the super heroes with Skrulls posing as them. Knowing that known of them can trust each other (of the possibility of being replaced) they disband the team. Dark Reign Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers arrive in San Francisco to enforce the law and to stop the anti-mutant riots that is going on in the city. Xavier appears to be with Norman Osborn and encourages his law, telling Cyclops publicly to turn himself in. This Xavier turns out to be Mystique, who was recruted by Norman Osborn to help him. The real Xavier is imprisoned in Alcatraz by Norman Osborn, and is slowly losing his telepathic powers. He was able to make pisonic contact with Beast, who is also imprisoned. Emma Frost was able to find the real Charles Xavier, explaning that both of them are Omega class telepaths. He is shown in last battle against Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers, he and Emma try to remove the Void from the Sentry, unfortunately, a sliver of the Void enters her mind. Xavier quickly tells her to transform into her diamond form to stop the Void from taking over her. Utopia Xavier is now living in Utopia with X-Men and the other mutants. He is also made part of the council of Utopia. Xavier's Dark Side Xavier is seen to struggle with his dark side and seems to have been with him since his creation in the womb where he kills his sister Cassandra Nova. He also struggles with Onslaught, a part of his evil alter ego. As Xavier believes in peace at all costs without the means of violence, Onslaught brings out the worst in Xavier. When he erases Magneto's mind completely and all that repressed anger that comes from Xavier creates Onslaught. In some scenarios, he's seen as manipulative. The X-Men discover plans called the Xavier Protocols which devises plans for each X-Men in case they ever went rogue. As Xavier sent a new team of hastily trained X-Men, one of the mutants was Vulcan, Cyclops' brother was killed. Xavier had erased the memory of Vulcan from Cyclops and made them think that the noises on the island proved that the island was alive, to match Cyclops' new memories. ''Characteristics'' *'Gender' - Male *'Height' - 6' *'Weight' - 173 lbs *'Eyes' - Blue *'Hair' - Bald (originally blond) Powers http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/229/85452-165133-professor-x_super.jpgTelepathyProfessor X is one the most powerful telepathic mutants in the world, perhaps second only to the Phoenix. He is able to read minds and communicate telepathically on a high level which means around the world or even on a galactic level. With his telepathic power Professor X can manipulate, erase and create memories, control the actions of people and can mentally harm someone including death. His gift allows him to opens channels of communication and plant suggestive thoughts even if a person is extremely far away. He is considered a very intelligent man, being able to learn things quickly by accessing someone's brain and learning through there. He can also give his teachings to other people by telepathy, and they can learn as quickly as him as well. This includes learning alien languages too. Xavier can also alter reality to a degree when Xavier trains a new group of mutants telepathically which seems as if they've only been learning for months when in reality it was in hours. He also has the ability to project his astral form and control the astral plane. Alternative Universes Earth-1610 In the Ultimate universe, Charles Xavier is the one of the most powerful telepaths and has limited telekinetic abilities. He has a son called David with MacTaggert and leaves her in order to pursue Magneto's dream with him though Magneto turns his back on him, throwing a shard into Xavier's legs. Xavier also tampers with people's minds to get what he wants, but he realizes that that is wrong. His love interests are Emma Frost and Mystique. Xavier also admits his feelings for Jean more in this version. He tells Cyclops that he is in love with Jean, and he becomes jealous because Jean spends more time with Xavier. He shouts out that he loves her when she is the Phoenix and is about to kill Lilandra. In the end, Ultimate Xavier is killed by Magneto after he snaps his neck. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/36158/725940-ultimatum__2_super.jpgUltimate Magneto killing Xavier Shadow Xavier A fight between Dazzler and a group of violent mutants capture the attention of the X-Men. When they arrive, they discover that they are from another universe where Xavier was possessed by Shadow King and controlled him to corrupt the X-Men to wipe out the human race. This version could walk but died when a group called Black Air killed him however the other versions of X-Men returned to Shadow King where they lived. Earth-311 In the reality known as 1602 Xavier is known as Carlos Javier. He is carried around by Beast but his paralyzed form is not explained. It is set during the Elizabethan Era (during Queen Elizabeth) and is a founder of a school where the 1602 versions of the Witchbreed (X-Men) are the originals. X-Men Noir Xavier believed that sociopaths were the next stage of social evolution. He ran a juvenile detention center where he would train the kids to be better criminals instead of reforming them. He wrote a paper about this, he was expelled from the American Psychiatric Association. He was later arrested while the DA tried to figure out exactly what to charge him with. He was interviewed by Tom Halloway and later interrogated by Magnus over where Anne-Marie was. '' E''arth-1815 In this reality, where the Exiles were sent on their first mission, Professor X was evil and intended to kill all humans. Earth-9997 In the Earth X reality all telepaths are killed when the Skull's mutant powers manifest. Cyclops takes over with a new team, calling himself Mr. S. Earth-905 In this reality Xavier became the Juggernaut instead of Cain Marko. Earth-295 In the Age of Apocalypse reality Charles was killed before he could form the X-Men, leading to Apocalypse becoming the ruler of America, and Magneto founding the X-Men. Earth-1298 During the Mutant X series, the worst comes out of him once again, manipulating and causing physical damage to certain people close to him. He travels the globe capturing telepaths and stealing their energy from him. He also takes control of SHIELD, captures Gambit's daughter and attempt to kill the X-Men in one swift blow with a nuclear strike. Earth-2149 In the Marvel Zombiverse, Professor X was eaten by a zombified version of the Alpha Flight. Xavier a Loverboy As the Marvel Universe expands Xavier seems to have more and more love interests. He has already had relationships with many of his fellow female X-Men- Jean Grey, Emma Frost. Also he is seen in more than one series to have emotional bonds with Moira MacTaggert, in the Ultimate Univers he even has a son with her named David. He has even dabbled on the evil side of the tracks, when it is revealsed that he has had relations with Mystique. Other Media Television http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35376/715701-px_super.jpgMarvel Superheroes'Marvel Superheroes' Professor X appears with his team of mutants called The Allies of Peace (which is originally the X-men). The team was composed of Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Bobby Drake, Warren Worthington and Jean Grey. He had talked to Namor about helping him in fighting Doctor Doom. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35376/715700-prof_super.jpgSpider-Man and his Amazing Friends'Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends ' Professor Xavier co-starred with the X-Men. He introduced the Danger Room to Firestar and Spider-Man. A menace then contacted them via computer. Professor X tried to read his mind but his mind but was somehow blocked. He then found out that Cyberiad was seeking revenge against Firestar, as he detected her memories. He then divided the team to perform different tasks in making the mission easier. They were able to defeat Cyberiad together. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35376/713341-prof_super.jpgPryde of the X-Men'Pryde of the X-Men' Kitty Pryde arrived at the Institute at the invitation of Professor X. Professor X then projected an image of himself for Kitty to follow which led her to the Danger Room. He introduced Cerebro, which was responsible for the discovery of Kitty Pryde as a mutant. While watching the X-Men fight in the Danger room, Charles introduced the X-Men. He then introduced Kitty to the X-Men as their newest and youngest member. When the Brotherhood attacked the mansion, he told Kitty that Magneto was his former friend and Juggernaut was his half-brother. The Brotherhood succeeded in stealing a power circuit. Knowing that it would cause trouble to humanity, Professor X sent his X-Men to space to try to retrieve the machine. When the X-Men succeeded against the Brotherhood, there was still one more problem: Kurt had to be left to sustain the machine's required energy (using his own) or else the Earth would be doomed. Professor X instructed him to teleport when it was close to exploding. Nightcrawler then reached Earth's atmosphere, which would eventually burn and kill him. Professor presumed his death; however, he survived with his teleportation skills. A new line up of the X-Men was then formed. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35376/715935-pr_super.jpgX-Men Animated Series'X-Men: Animated Series' Professor X is the founder of the X-Men. He was a former friend to Magneto and, because of their contrasting points of view, they have to fight each other. Professor X lost his ability to walk during the incident. It was stated that he also handled the same original X-Men. He exiled Bobby Drake from the Institute because of their misunderstanding but when he realized that it was wrong, he asked the X-Men to accept Bobby back. At one point, Spider-Man tries to get help from Professor X to find out what he is mutating into, only to learn that Professor X doesn't have the ability to know. His dark side also manifested in the Dark Phoenix Saga. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/3/35376/715942-xavier_evolution_super.jpgX-Men: Evolution'X-Men: Evolution' Professor X founded the Xavier Institute to become a haven for all mutant students. Once, he also had relationship with a human named Gabrielle Haller. They had a son named David Haller. She later consulted Professor X because David was lost. Together with his X-Men, they investigated the disappearance. They discovered that David had a multiple personality disorder. When Professor X encountered one of his identities (Lucas), he tried to delete the other personalities in David's mind mentally. He succeeded in deleting Ian, but Lucas was a very strong telepath. David was soon freed. Professor X and Storm faced Apocalypse; they were both defeated. The other X-Men assumed he was dead. However, when they went to Egypt, it was revealed that Professor X and Storm became Apocalypse's horsemen. He then regained his ability to walk and his powers were extremely boosted. When the mutants cooperated with each other, they were able to put Professor X back to his normal state. He then foresaw a vision about the future of the X-Men. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/2/29735/695777-sa_super.jpgWolverine and the X-Men'Wolverine and the X-Men' A mysterious explosion in the Institute caused Professor X and Jean Grey to be lost. It then became the reason for X-Men's temporary disbandment. After a year, Emma Frost went to the Institute to offer herself to operate Cerebro in hopes of finding both Jean and Professor X. Emma found him in a coma in Genosha. He was under the care of Magneto. The X-Men then went to Genosha to look for him. After fighting Magneto, he led them to Professor X. Mentally, he let the X-Men see what kind of future will there would be if they give up saving the mutant race, as there were X-Men who had died and lots of Sentinels were ruling the entire mutant race. With his consent, he let Wolverine lead the X-Men, which disappointed Scott. But with his persuasion, the X-Men were formed. In the future where he was living while in a comatose state, he was able to form a group of future X-Men to fight against the Sentinels. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/17981/1723924-x_men_anime_cerebro_e1299791363996_super.jpgX-Men anime'X-Men Anime' Professor X contacts the X-Men who were disbanded after Jean Grey's death. He sends the X-Men to rescue a Japanese mutant called Armor from the U-Men, a group of humans who steal mutant organs for gaining powers. Film http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/1093/99444-5559-professor-x_super.jpgPatrick Stewart as Professor X'X-Men' (2000) Patrick Stewart played Professor X in the X-Men trilogy, released by Fox. He sends some of his X-Men to protect Wolverine and Rogue from an attack by Magneto's henchman, Sabretooth. When Wolverine comes to the Institute, Professor X promises to help him remember his past. During the movie, he uses his powers to speak through Sabretooth and Toad, but to no effect. Unbeknownst to the X-Men, Mystique had sneaked in to the mansion in order to corrupt Cerebro. Upon using the machine, Professor X gets poisoned. He later recovers. He is then able to point Wolverine in the direction of some answers out at Alkali Lake in Canada. X-Men: United (2003) The Professor finds Nightcrawler and sends Storm and Jean Grey to find him while he heads to Magneto's cell. Magneto is under someone's control, however, and the Professor is taken prisoner by William Stryker. The plan is to use the Professor with a make-shift Cerebro to concentrate on every mutant on earth in order to overload all their minds and ultimately kill them. The scheme is headed by Stryker's son, a powerful telepath, who is able to manipulate Xavier's sense of reality. The plan works until the Professor is saved by Storm and Nightcrawler. He then flies with his X-Men to have a candid conference about the realities of the human and mutant war that has been brewing. X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/8/83630/1738109-rt_super.jpgThe Professor Dies Professor X has very little time in this movie. He is shown in a flashback approaching Jean Grey's house in hopes of inducting her into his school. When Jean is found in the present (she had apparently died in the last movie), the Professor admits that he had placed mental blocks on Jean to help control her powers. Now that she is back, the Professor fears that a huge power will awaken within her. It does and Jean escapes. The Professor tries to talk Jean into returning to the school, but his persistence merely makes her angry. She disintegrates him. It is later seen (after the movie's credits) that the Professor's mind may have survived to inhabit another body. X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Professor X makes a cameo appearance and rescues the escapees of the Weapon X program. This cameo was also played by Patrick Stewart. X-Men: First Class (2011) The Professor will be played by James McAvoy, as the Professor will be depicted in a much younger time. The movie looks as if it will depict the meeting of Professor X and Magneto before either had officially "chosen" sides. Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Heroes